Tristan-Tori Friendship
The friendship of Tori Santamaria and Tristan Milligan is known as Trori (Tr'istan/T'ori), or the less common Tristori (Tris'tan/T'ori) and Toristan (Tori/Tri'stan'). It was introduced in the eleventh season of Degrassi. They were best friends prior to attending Degrassi Community School. Friendship History Season 11 In''' Underneath It All (1), Tori and Tristan are seen together in band class warning Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. In '''Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tori and Tristan are making a video review for the television series West Drive, which they have been doing since its fifth season. In the middle of it, Tori leaves Tristan to go watch Zig skateboard, causing Tristan to become jealous enough to want to break up the couple. Tristan lies to Tori and says that Zig thinks she's fat, making Tori break down in tears. To make up for it, Tristan apologizes and proposes that all three of them perform at the Degrassi Coffee House together. Although Zig is the most reluctant to, they all end up agreeing. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Tori and Tristan perform their summer camp song, "Half-Hearted Till I'm With You" to Zig but he doesn't think there's a part for him in the song. Tori gives Tristan the idea to rewrite the song, so he proposes the new lyrics to Zig and Tori in one of their classes. After being offended by him and Tori, Tristan decides to do the song alone. After a few moments of embarrassment, Tori goes on stage to save the act, and Zig follows along to do his rap. In Need You Now (1), Tristan tells Tori she killed her audition for Power Squad, and when Tori doesn't make it, he tells her to talk to Marisol. In Smash Into You (1), Tori arranges a double date with Adam Torres, but unbeknownst to Adam, it is with Tristan. In Smash Into You (2), Tristan is very upset when he finds out Adam is straight, and tells Tori "I NEVER should have let you talk me into this!", to which Tori replies, "Tristan, I didn't know!". She is later seen comforting a still embarrassed Tristan, and when Adam shows up, she leaves them alone to talk. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tristan and Tori exchange looks when Maya asks if she can perform harder music during band class, and Tristan rolls his eyes. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), the two sit next to each other during the band's performance at the Frostival. He and Tori both find Maya's failure at playing the trumpet amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. Tori and Tristan are both very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image after she is called flat. In Come As You Are (2), when Tori is fixing Maya's "uniboob," Tristan asks the two girls what they are doing, and they tell him that they're doing nothing, pulling away from each other. In Gives You Hell (2), when Tori is walking to sit down after her audition and Tristan is walking up to the stage next, she tells him to kill it, and he tells her "Already killed" with a high-five. In Closer To Free (2), they are both heard singing in the background while Clare and Eli talk. In Waterfalls (1), they approach Maya in a full out conversation, though it ends when they sit down and Maya begins to speak about her date with Campbell. Maya asks Tristan if it is okay with him if she goes, and Tristan sings to her that he is over it, which has Maya and Tori happily swaying to his song in response. Later at rehearsal, Tori and Tristan are singing a song together. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tori, Tristan and Maya tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Zig, Tori, Tristan, Maya and Campbell are hanging out at karaoke night. Tori and Tristan watch intently while Zig is singing, and they begin to dance when Maya and Campbell take the stage. In Sabotage (1), Tristan, Tori and Dave are happy that the play rehearsal is going well. They all decide to audition for a guest role on West Drive, and Tristan and Tori are very supportive of one another. They are happy for Dave when he ends up winning the role. In Sabotage (2), Tori, Tristan and Dave are walking together in the hallway, but Tristan and Tori leave when Alli wants to talk to Dave alone. In Scream (1), Tori and Tristan are at play rehearsal, and when Tristan doesn't want to practice his kiss scene with Dave, Tori asks him if he's going to do the play without practicing that scene. Tristan tells her that he doesn't want his first kiss to be with Dave, and that he wants it to be sweet and romantic. Zig appears and asks Tristan if he really hasn't kissed anyone, but Tori tells Tristan that maybe a cute guy will fall in love with him after seeing him in the play. Zig tells him he still has time to kiss someone, and Tristan tells Tori that Zig is right after she apologizes for him. Later, Tristan tells Tori and Maya about how he and Fab Juarez shared a moment at practice. Tori tells Tristan that talking to cute guys isn't his strong suit, saying that she doesn't want him to get hurt. Tristan is offended, saying that it's not fair that both Tori and Maya get to be in love, but not him. He leaves the two and sits separately. When Tristan receives a love letter from a secret admirer, he does not tell Tori. In Scream (2), Tristan is missing, and Tori is actively searching for him. She makes Zig and Maya look with her as well, and they learn that Luke Baker was involved with his disappearance. With the help of Tristan's brother Owen Milligan, they find Tristan. However, he doesn't want to go to the play because he is convinced he hasn't found love, and he doesn't want his first kiss to be with Dave. To shut him up, Tori gives him his first kiss, and they make their way to the show. After a successful opening night, Tristan thanks Tori for making him go on stage, and after Fab compliments him, he has her to help hold him up. In Doll Parts (1), Tori and Tristan give Maya a makeover. In Doll Parts (2), Maya plays her song for Tristan and Tori which she wants to play in the pageant. Tristan looks around awkwardly when Tori tells Maya that she wouldn't win the pageant. Later during the pageant, Tristan performs with Tori as part of her magic act for the talent portion of the contest. In I Want It That Way (1), Tristan, Tori and Maya are all taking a yoga class together. Tristan expresses interest in Fab to the two girls. Later, the three of them go shopping together. Tristan expresses his unhappiness with his weight, saying that Fab basically called him fat during yoga. He says that he wants love and thinks that maybe he isn't finding it because of his weight. Tori suggests that he goes on a diet, but Maya disapproves of her suggestion. Tori and Maya try to get him to try on a shirt to make him feel better, but he says that not even retail therapy could help him. The next day, Tristan tells Tori and Maya that he plans to go on a cleanse diet. Maya protests the idea, but Tori decides to do the diet with him. Tori and Tristan vlog their cleanse diet online. In I Want It That Way (2), Tori records Tristan for the cleanse vlog, and he manages to hit his goal: 7 pounds in a week. Tori tells him that he looks fabulous, and that she doesn't know how he did it since she only lasted a day on the diet. She gives him the black yoga shirt that they had seen earlier at the mall as a congratulatory gift, and he loves it. She ask if he'll come back to Yoga Club now, but Tristan says he needs to get "one-on-one" tutoring from Fab. Later, Maya and Tori throw Tristan a celebratory lunch for kicking the cleanse diet and scoring a date with Fab. Tristan refuses to eat the food, and continues to do the cleanse diet. Tori and Maya tell him that he can't survive without food, but Maya gets Tristan to agree to at least eat her yogurt with granola. In Tonight, Tonight, Tristan and Tori listen as Campbell gives his French oral exam. They clap for him when he successfully passes. As they leave class, Tori tells Maya that they'll be at the Battle of the Bands cheering for her. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Tristan and Tori are no longer friends with Maya. Tori's only appearances in this episode are with Tristan. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), after the news of Campbell's suicide spreads throughout the school, Tori and Tristan can be seen crying together. Later, they both attend Campbell's candlelight vigil. In Ray of Light (1), Tristan, Tori and Maya are sitting together at lunch when Katie sits down with them. Katie crashes on their plans to go to Little Miss Steaks so that Maya can sing open-mic. While at Little Miss Steaks, Tristan asks Katie if she dumped Jake or if he dumped her, and Tori yells at him. When Katie tells Maya they need to leave, Tristan and Tori watch as they fight. In Ray of Light (2), they are shown in the video yearbook. In Karma Police (1), after Tori begins crying in French class after delivering her assignment, which she said she would go back in time to help Campbell before he killed himself, Tristan comforts her by hugging her. Zig makes a comment in class, brushing off her concern, and Tristan defends her by insulting Zig. In Karma Police (2), Maya and Tristan are in French class when Zig gives his time travelling presentation. Zig admits he would have gone back before he hurt any of his friends and apologizes to Tori, Tristan and Maya. They forgive him, and Maya invites Zig and Damon Carter to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tristan and Tori. This is Tori's final appearance. Trivia *The two of them and Zig Novak attended junior high together before attending Degrassi Community School. *They were in the same Grade 9 band class. *They were in the same French class. *They had been doing video reviews of the TV show West Drive since its fifth season. *Although he is gay, Tristan had his first kiss with Tori before Romeo and Jules. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department, the Yoga Club and the French Club. *They were both friends with Zig, Maya Matlin, Campbell Saunders and Dave Turner. *They were both in Romeo and Jules: Tristan played Jules and Tori played the nurse. *Tori's first line was spoken to Tristan. ("He's not in this class, where is he?") *They went on a diet together and Tristan ended up having a heart attack because of it. *They were seen in the Season 12 opening credits together. *Tori moved away with her family, possibly ending their close friendship, but it can be assumed that they keep in touch. *Both had broken up their friendships with Maya. Tori in Tonight, Tonight for kissing her ex boyfriend Zig while she was dating him and Tristan in Out of My Head, for reporting his relationship with Grant Yates to Mr. Simpson. **Coincidentally, both of these situations involved a guy. *They went to camp together during the summer of 2011. *Tori's portrayer Alex Steele is a fan of Tristan. *They both made their first appearances in Season 11: Tristan in Dead and Gone (1) and Tori in Underneath It All (1). *Their portrayers are best friends in real life. Gallery 464trr.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h42m55s68.jpg degrassi-1135-sneak-peek-pics-625.jpg inline-0309-degrassi.jpg degrassi-1135-tristan.jpg degrassi-holiday-picture-zig-tristan-tori.jpg untitled5343.JPG degrassi-tori-05.jpg rrrr44.jpg 544y.jpg 64545gg.jpg Toriandtristanadorbz.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0302.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0291.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg Sfsflksjflk.jpg Yfousfoisufo.jpg Fdgfgert.jpg Fsfsfsf.jpg Jlkjflsdjfoieuroiur.jpg Ierwutj.jpg Kjdkfjkljfg.jpg Kjdsfosidurf.jpg Kljfoiuo.jpg Kdjfglkdurytio.jpg DEGRASSIOct20th SS 03351.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35042.jpg Mnmhjhkjhjkhiuy.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg Sfsfdsfd.jpg degrassi-tristan-season12-01.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg 798iuj.jpg 878uijkgg.jpg 89uiojkj.jpg ijilm.jpg u9iok.jpg hihoik.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg huihiolk.jpg Jijkl.jpg Klko.jpg uhjkl.jpg uihuhio.jpg uiyhiojk.jpg klko.jpg iuuh.jpg gjhkkj.jpg tori tris.jpg 983475983475.jpg 834759834.jpg erte.JPG rewe.JPG rttrtr.JPG se.JPG Rtyrr.JPG tetere.JPG tree.JPG tyr.JPG 55t.JPG rrr5.JPG rtyre.JPG tee.JPG ree.JPG frr.JPG Degrassi drama club!.jpg 8uioiu.png Ds54.jpg 1132-6.jpg 44-maya-3.jpg 41-adam.jpg 1135-8.jpg 1135-3.jpg 1134-3.jpg S3wy.jpg Kj0u.jpg D54y.jpg 8ggg7.png 0j8.png 8989uhj.png 9jjj0.png Skjf9uir.jpg Jh4384.jpg 3232.JPG 4223.JPG 33eee.JPG Degrassi-1225-wrap-up-3.jpg 5454dx.JPG 3454d.JPG 3453c.JPG 544.JPG 345d.JPG 232s.JPG 54trt.JPG 6778yu.png 7870u.png 7897uui.png 67yhu.png 8789uj.png 687ui.png 3435.png 6556y.png 5yy5.png 56y5y.png Tumblr mda3v2FJFa1rykg0vo2 500.jpg Tumblr mda3v2FJFa1rykg0vo1 500.jpg 7870u.jpg 0431.jpg 0144.jpg 0249.jpg 0344.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 10.25.09 3.png 878yui.png 87uijjjj.png 980uo.png 98yhoi.png 544trxx.jpg Kfjg.jpg 87ioyffy.png 89uioggg.png 34543rf.jpg 34354rrr.JPG Sfd3.jpg 64tedfd.png Dfsfsdfer.jpg 756758456465.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-2.jpg Degrassi-cant-tell-me-nothing-part-2-picture-6.jpg Kljkdlfjlkgjlkfdgj.jpg Kljlkjlkjghg.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h30m53s35.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h43m46s41.jpg Degrassi113435-4.jpg Kfjlkjflksjflksjfd.jpg Ksjflksfjlskf.jpg Yty.JPG Ee4.JPG Mayaisrevelantnotyoutoriandtristanohandtristankeepwearingthatsnazzyscarfokie.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h38m54s251.jpg 76875675764.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions